


Я люблю тебя

by desterra



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я с тобой. Навсегда", - упрямо повторяет Майлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Написано в подарок на день рождения чудесной Хельге.

1.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Басс. - Ты мой лучший друг. Навсегда. Помнишь?  
Они в старшей школе. В глазах у Басса синее летнее небо, а в волосах яркое жёлтое солнце.  
\- И ты мой, - с улыбкой отвечает Майлз.  
Сегодня они впервые за долгое время пропустят традиционный просмотр приключений капитана Кирка и остального экипажа звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». У Майлза свидание. Мэнди — капитан команды чирлидеров. У неё голубые глаза и пшеничного цвета хвостик.  
Зажимая девушку на заднем сидении автомобиля, Майлз думает о том, что сейчас делает Басс. Поцелуи невкусные, они горчат. Нет ничего особенного. И следующим вечером Майлз обсуждает достоинства коротких форменных юбок знаменитого экипажа и жуёт сладкий попкорн. Басс хохочет и спорит. И в глазах его небо, подёрнутое белыми пушистыми облаками.

2.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - пьяно шепчет Басс, - знаешь, так... сильно, ага.  
Это их первая совместная самоволка. И две бутылки виски. На двоих. Уже пустые, как и голова Майлза. Кэрол была хороша. Буйные светлые кудри, задорный смех. Это к ней Майлз сбегал дважды, зная, что в случае чего Басс его прикроет.  
\- Упс, - говорит Майлз, раскидываясь на кровати, рядом с горячим шальным Бассом, и крепко сжимает его ладонь. - Не стоило так надираться.  
\- Нормально, - улыбается Басс и закрывает глаза. - нормально.  
Да, Кэрол была хороша: мягкая, теплая, смешливая и страстно любящая секс. Секс с полынной ноткой. Горечь. Поэтому Майлз в третий побег из части тащит Басса сначала в магазин, а потом в захудалый мотель. Личная жизнь ни к чёрту. У обоих. А ведь для того и нужны друзья, чтобы помочь забыться. Так?

3.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - обжигает горячий шёпот.  
Они снова в дешёвом отеле, и это первый раз, когда они не пытаются снять девочек в местном баре. У Басса синее небо в глазах и мелкие кудри, мягкие, обвивающие пальцы Майлза. Поцелуи сладкие и капельку безумные. И в голове шумит, как после хорошего коньяка, хотя они совсем ничего не пили. И тело звенит под тонкими пальцами, выгибается навстречу. И из горла безостановочно рвётся: «ещё», «ну же» и «ещё». И жарко, липко, так, что их пришпиливает друг к другу — не оторвать. И Майлз смеется, как сумасшедший, когда они почти падают с узкой кровати на самом интересном месте. И он не думает даже о бесчисленных Мэри и Джил, как и о безымянных подружках Басса. Он просто держит его в своих руках, держится за его спину и засыпает, так и не добравшись до душа, когда слышит обжигающий шёпот.

4.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяет Чарли и вопросительно вскидывает бровь.  
Майлз один, в окружении кучки идиотов. И он не понимает, что делает здесь, с ними, когда Басс где-то очень далеко. Он будто бы спит и видит кошмар. Или наоборот. Проснулся, наконец-то, очнулся от странного сна. И он почти не помнит цвет того, летного, неба, что отражалось в глазах Басса. И совсем не помнит, как звучит его смех. Настоящий теплый смех, от того, что он рад ему, Майлзу, и от щекотки, с которой частенько начинались их совместные пробуждения.  
\- Ну? - требует Чарли, наверняка считая, что это забавно. - С кем ты там общаешься во сне, м?  
\- Не. Твоё. Дело, - отрезает Майлз.  
Он не знает, как выглядит со стороны, но, наверное, достаточно безумным, чтобы настырная девчонка, поперхнувшись заготовленными словами, отстала от него наконец.  
Зато Майлз до сих пор помнит, как Басс в последний раз шептал ему эти слова. Про то, что любит. В тот самый день, когда началось всё это безумие, за несколько часов до возвращения на базу. А вот он так и не смог произнести их в ответ. И сейчас, именно сейчас, сию минуту, Майлз жалеет об этом так же, как и о собственной слабости, которая помогла Бассу стать генералом Монро, нежелании говорить с Бассом, найти правильные слова. И о трусости, что развела их по разные стороны баррикад. И ничего уже нельзя исправить. Но хочется. Прямо сейчас, сию минуту.  
Майлз не любит думать о том, что могло бы быть, если бы...  
Но думает.

5.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шёпот рвёт тишину в мелкие клочья.  
Вокруг деревья, зеленая трава и звенящее напряжение. Где-то вдалеке приглушенный шум тренировочного лагеря. Майлз исправляет ошибки. Пытается исправить. Перед ним генерал Монро, в глазах которого грозовое выцветшее небо, а кудри встопорщены жёсткими иголками, и желваки ходят быстро-быстро.  
Во рту у Майлза горько от запоздавших слов, которые не так уж и страшно произнести. И, может быть, они уже совсем не нужны, но он так боится опоздать, что не успевает сказать привет или попросить прощения, или признаться, что совершил большую глупость, упустил, не уберёг, предал. Так боится, что выпаливает их сразу же, как только остается наедине с Монро. И пальцы зудят от невозможности прикоснуться — сам виноват. И каждый нерв дрожит от желания врасти и исправить — сам виноват. И глаза жжёт, потому что он боится моргнуть. Проморгать. Снова сделать всё не так. И здесь тоже виноват сам.  
И хриплый каркающий смех, который раздается в ответ, чужой и безнадежный. Лишающий надежды.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - снова произносит он одними губами и не закрывается от удара, принимая боль во вспыхнувшей скуле, глотая кровь из прикушенной губы.  
Всё, что угодно, лишь бы синее летнее небо, ушедшее из-за его упрямства, из-за его нарочной слепоты, вернулось в эти глаза. По одной туче за признание. По одной за поддержку. По одной за прикосновение.  
\- Я с тобой. Навсегда, - упрямо повторяет он, принимая ещё один удар.  
И падает. Падает в пропасть - под тяжестью Басса.  
И взлетает к яркому жёлтому солнцу - в его руках.  
\- Я всё сделал не так. Мы всё сделали не так, слышишь? - безостановочно шепчет он в мягкие кудри, обвивающие его пальцы. - Но мы всё исправим. Ещё не поздно. Не может быть поздно. Если только ты хочешь. Вместе.  
Басс затыкает его жадным злым поцелуем. Кусает до крови, до теплой солёной крови. Их лихорадит от нахлынувшей памяти тел. Ломает от неохотно отступающего одиночества. И это правильная боль, нужная. Невкусная, как детская микстура от кашля.  
Майлз до боли сжимает руки на каменной спине и принимает ответную боль в сжатых до хруста рёбрах.  
Теперь всё будет правильно. Уже есть.


End file.
